1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data processing systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for efficiently filtering and restoring tables within a multi-tiered enterprise network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-Tiered Enterprise Computing Systems
Traditional client-server systems employed a two-tiered architecture such as that illustrated in FIG. 1a. Applications 102 executed on the client side 100 of the two-tiered architecture are comprised of a monolithic set of program code including a graphical user interface component, presentation logic, business logic and a network interface that enables the client 100 to communicate over a network 103 with one or more servers 101. A database 104 maintained on the server 101 provides non-volatile or “persistent” storage for the data accessed and/or processed by the application 102.
The “business logic” component of the application represents the core program code of the application, i.e., the rules governing the underlying business process (or other functionality) provided by the application. The “presentation logic” describes the specific manner in which the results of the business logic are formatted for display on the user interface. The “database” 104 includes data access logic used by the business logic to store and retrieve data.
The limitations of the two-tiered architecture illustrated in FIG. 1a become apparent when employed within a large enterprise. For example, installing and maintaining up-to-date client-side applications on a large number of different clients is a difficult task, even with the aid of automated administration tools. Moreover, a tight coupling of business logic, presentation logic and the user interface logic makes the client-side code very brittle. Changing the client-side user interface of such applications is extremely hard without breaking the business logic, and vice versa. This problem is aggravated by the fact that, in a dynamic enterprise environment, the business logic may be changed frequently in response to changing business rules. Accordingly, the two-tiered architecture is an inefficient solution for enterprise systems.
In response to limitations associated with the two-tiered client-server architecture, a multi-tiered architecture has been developed, as illustrated in FIG. 1b. In the multi-tiered system, the presentation logic 121, business logic 122 and database 123 are logically separated from the user interface 120 of the application. These layers are moved off of the client 125 to one or more dedicated servers on the network 103. For example, the presentation logic 121, the business logic 122, and the database 123 may each be maintained on separate servers, 126, 127 and 128, respectively.
This separation of logical components and the user interface provides a more flexible and scalable architecture compared to that provided by the two-tier model. For example, the separation ensures that all clients 125 share a single implementation of business logic 122. If business rules change, changing the current implementation of business logic 122 to a new version may not require updating any client-side program code. In addition, presentation logic 121 may be provided which generates code for a variety of different user interfaces 120, which may be standard browsers such as Internet Explorer® or Netscape Navigator®.
The multi-tiered architecture illustrated in FIG. 1b may be implemented using a variety of different application technologies at each of the layers of the multi-tier architecture, including those based on the Java 2 Enterprise Edition™ (“J2EE”) standard, the Microsoft .NET standard and/or the Advanced Business Application Programming (“ABAP”) standard developed by SAP AG. For example, as described below, in a J2EE environment, the business layer 122, which handles the core business logic of the application, is comprised of Enterprise Java Bean (“EJB”) components with support for EJB containers. Within a J2EE environment, the presentation layer 121 is responsible for generating servlets and Java Server Pages (“JSP”) interpretable by different types of browsers at the user interface layer 120.
J2EE Application Server Architecture
FIG. 2a illustrates a typical J2EE application server 200 in which the presentation layer is implemented by a “Web container” 211 and the business layer is implemented by an Enterprise Java Bean (“EJB”) container 201. Containers are runtime environments which provide standard common services 219, 209 to runtime components. For example, the Java Naming and Directory Interface (“JNDI”) is a service that provides application components with methods for performing standard naming and directory services. Containers also provide unified access to enterprise information systems 217 such as relational databases through the Java Database Connectivity (“JDBC”) service, and legacy computer systems through the J2EE Connector Architecture (“JCA”) service. In addition, containers provide a declarative mechanism for configuring application components at deployment time through the use of deployment descriptors.
As illustrated in FIG. 2a, each layer of the J2EE architecture includes multiple containers. The Web container 211, for example, is itself comprised of a servlet container 215 for processing servlets and a Java Server Pages (“JSP”) container 216 for processing Java server pages. The EJB container 201 includes three different containers for supporting three different types of enterprise Java beans: a session bean container 205 for session beans, a entity bean container 206 for entity beans, and a message driven bean container 207 for message driven beans. A more detailed description of J2EE containers and J2EE services can be found in RAGAE GHALY AND KRISHNA KOTHAPALLI, SAMS TEACH YOURSELF EJB IN 21 DAYS (2003) (see, e.g., pages 353-376).
Table Generation and Filtering
The display of data records in tables and forms and the associated editing of the tables and forms (e.g., selecting, deleting, sorting, etc) by clients are central functions in Web-based applications. Thus, various techniques are provided within the J2EE architecture for creating and working with tables in response to client requests. In particular, under a model-view-controller (“MVC”) architecture, illustrated in FIG. 2b, Web-based content using tables may be created within the Web Container 211 using “controllers” 240 and “views” 251-252 that operate in conjunction with “models” 260 within the EJB container 201. A detailed description of the MVC architecture is beyond the scope of the present application but, briefly, the controller 240 manages the underlying table structure and data, referred to in FIG. 2b as a table node 250. The table structure is presented to Web clients 220 in the form of one or more “views” 251-252 which indicate, for example, how the table is presented within a Web page. Controllers may be implemented by servlets and views by Java server pages. The model 260 within the EJB container 201 provides an interface between the controller 240 and the underlying table data stored within the database 123. See, e.g., GHALY and KOTHAPALLI mentioned above for additional detail on the MVC architecture at pages 148-152.
Once the table node 250 is generated, it may be filtered and/or otherwise modified in response to requests from Web clients. For example, as part of a search request a Web client may designate a filtering operation such as “only display client records in the table beginning with the letters DE.” As a result the table node will be filtered and the results provided to the client.
One problem which existed in prior configurations, however, was the manner in which the table node was restored following a filtering operation. In particular, following a filtering operation, if a user desired to once again view the unfiltered table (or to perform a new filtering operation), the system would fully restore the table node (e.g., via communication with the EJB container 201 and/or database), thereby consuming a considerable amount of processing capacity and bandwidth. Accordingly, more efficient techniques for table filtering and regeneration are needed.